Together
by takemeto1nderland
Summary: They were inseparable. Not even Tartarus could separate them. "We're staying together," he promised. "You're not getting away from me. Never again." he gripped her wrist tighter. "As long as we're together," she whispered. A wide collection of one-shots and drabbles of Annabeth and Percy together.
1. Your face

**So I decided to make like a little collection of like, drabbles, free verses, whatever you call them, to post. Cause I had this whole file of little short stories and paragraphs about just some random things I had written when I was bored. So I hope you like it!**

**For this particular paragraph, it's like a songfic of Taylor Swift's song _Your face._ It's a really old song and I just came across it one day, and I was like ooh it would be good to write about. :) Enjoy.**

I heard a song on the radio last night, a girl singing about a boy, just like any other song. She sings about him, saying she sees his face everywhere she looks.

I immediately think of you.

If I turn around, will you be there?

If I close my eyes will you be there?

I don't want to lose your face though. What if one day I wake up and your face is gone?

Gone, gone, gone, too far away for me to reach.

But I have a picture of you in my room, smiling up into the camera, those green eyes shining like the sea. I tape it to my wall, hoping it never falls.

I don't want to lose that feeling I get, when I answer the phone and it's your voice talking back at me.

I don't want to forget. I don't want to not remember everything that ever happened between us. Every kiss, every laugh, every smile, I don't want to forget.

I don't want to turn around and watch you disappear.

That girl in the song had it so good.

I wish I could turn around and know that you were standing right there.

I wish the sky had your face, the oceans had your eyes, and the sunset had your lips, so I could see you wherever I was.

But I can't, because I'm a thousand miles away from you.

San Francisco. New York. San Francisco. New York. San Francisco. New York. Hours and hours away. Miles and miles away.

But I know that if I close my eyes, you'll be there.

**So, how is it? Is it good? Is it bad? Please review,and tell me what you think about it, and if I could improve my writing. I hope you liked it. And if you have any ideas for anything else I should write, please let me know! Please review. Review. Review. Pretty please with a cherry on top. :D**

**takemeto1nderland xxxxoo**


	2. Letters

**AN- Hey, I've had this all finished and written on my desktop for ages, now. I came across it yesterday, and I was like: ooh, can't believe I forgot about this. Cause I was thinking of doing a collection of one shots like AGES ago, but then I was super busy with Trouble, so yeah, that kinda backfired. And BTW for Trouble, I am trying and trying to finish writing the next chapter, I'll try make sure that's it posted by next week. :D** **Anyways, back to this, I hope you enjoy it :)**

Dear Percy,

I know this is stupid and pointless, and no doubt a waste of my time, seeing as you'll never read it, but I just wanted to write this letter to you, just so I can get it off my chest, even though I really, really don't know what to write.

So…here goes. This is a letter on…well…what I would **never** say to you out loud really, something you'll never know. I decided to put in on paper, instead of in my head, so it makes everything less confusing.

As I said before, this is probably pointless, because you're probably dead. They're burning your shroud today. Everyone's lost hope, and I guess I have too.

But even if you are dead, I'm just going to tell you anyway, because I can't hide it anymore, and writing it in a letter sort of feels like talking to you. Sort of.

Okay, so look, I don't know, but… Percy, I think I sort of… I think I might be falling for you. Like truly. I'm not sure, everything gets too confusing, but I think I do.

After I kissed you… well I felt this warm, fuzzy feeling in me, I can't really describe it, and something I haven't felt before, since-well, Luke.

I know you are probably dead, so you'll probably never read this, but I just wanted to put it in a letter. Don't ask why. I just do. I really miss you Percy.

I know this probably won't happen, like all the other things I want most in the world to happen, but please, please, come home. Please.

Annabeth

* * *

_Later on... (Lost Hero)_

Percy,

I honestly feel stupid now. This is the second time I've written to you. Well not really to you, but- anyways. Also, the second time _you've_ been missing. But this time, we haven't burnt your shroud yet. Yet. You have to add the yet.

I know you're not dead, even though everyone says you are, but you're not. I just know it.

Because if you are, I will kill you. Wait, that doesn't make sense, because you'll already be- whatever. Anyways, this time Percy I wanted to tell you, I really, really miss you.

It's not the same without you. It's _way_ quieter, I really, really miss you.

Did you leave because you got freaked out by me and you didn't want to date me anymore?

I guess I understand that.

But Percy, please… come back. Everyone, especially me, miss you so much.

I've been searching and searching, but I can't find you.

Wherever you are, please come back. Pretty, pretty please. I miss you so much it hurts. Come back, be here. _PLEASE._

Annabeth

**AN- Did you like it? Haha I just realized I've started my author notes like this, like a zillion times. Anyways, did you like it? I'm truly sorry if it's OOC, I'm not a genius at writing so yeah. Hope you liked it:) Review and tell me what you thought :D BTW, in case you hadn't figured it out, this is one shot on the letters Annabeth wrote to Percy when he was missing.**

**xxx takemeto1nderland**


	3. Regrets

The beach was always one of my favourite places to be in the world.

It was especially nice today; the sun was high up in the sky, casting shadows on the pale sand. The sea was beautiful today, a smooth, glassy green.

Green, my favourite colour, like- bam! The pain hit me out of nowhere.

One minute I was staring at the calm green waves of the sea, the next I was looking into the eyes of a boy with green eyes like the ocean and messy dark hair.

I hugged my chest, I couldn't breathe. I put my hand over my head, trying to stop the flood of memories that were threatening to torture me.

Blue food, Montauk, underwater kisses, swimming, laughter, smiles…

I won't cry. I won't. I won't. I won't. I won't. I will not cry. Annabeth Chase does not cry.

But I couldn't help it, two lone teardrops rolled slowly down my cheek, and once I started I knew I wouldn't be able to stop.

"Annabeth are you okay?"

I wiped the traitor tears away fiercely.

"I'm fine," I said, almost angrily.

Luke peered at me sideways. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said, faking a smile, leaning over and giving him a kiss. "So, what were you talking about?"

Luke smiled, launching back into his tale on when he did this and that, not bothering to pry any further.

I just nodded and smiled, I heard the words but I all I could think about was _him._

His green eyes, the way his dark hair was always messy, that sarcastic, troublemaker smile I loved, that pout he would do with his eyes when he wanted to something…

I stopped. Tears were threatening to make another appearance.

I wiped quickly at my eyes, looking to see if Luke noticed.

Luke didn't notice, of course. Luke never did. No one ever did. Only _he_ did.

But he was gone now.

I chose Luke, and he disappeared, forever.

I never knew you could regret something so much, or more precisely, someone.

**AN- Hey, it's me again, I really hope you liked it. I was feeling sad today, so decided to write another little one shot. By the way, thank you so much if you have reviewed this story or followed it or favourited it. It means so much to me. I promise to get the next chapter up soon :)**

**Review pretty please with a cherry on top. I LOVE reviews, good or bad, i don't care. I really want your opinion on my stories. :)**

**xxx takemeto1nderland**


End file.
